1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory device, and in particular to a method of fabricating a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reduced size, high speed performance and large memory capacity are important for dynamic random access memory (DRAM).
Most DRAMs, used as a memory device, with capacity exceeding 256 or 512 MB, comprise transistors and capacitors. Higher integration is needed for a high-capacity high-speed DRAM as the size thereof decreases.
Memory devices with surrounding gate transistors (SGTs) have more memory cells than other conventional memory devices in 55 nm or other small-scale process, and can exhaust charges in the on-mode. However, the floating body effect also appears in the off-mode.
Thus, an improved method for fabricating a memory device with reduced floating body effect is called for.